total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sugar
Coverage thumb|left|216pxIn So, Uh This Is My Team?, Sugar first appears on the zeppelin, yelling at Topher for his "fidgeting" and threatens to throw him out if he "scuffs her pageant shoes." When falling from said zeppelin, Sugar's parachute bag doesn't contain a parachute, instead containing a tiara and multiple trophies, much to Sugar's delight. As Sugar is about to say a speech thanking Chris for the objects, Dave accidentally takes the paper from her. She is placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak, and while finding supplies, Ella finds glitter, which Sugar becomes jealous of. When deciding on what to build, Sugar agrees with Leonard's idea of a wizard's tower, and after it is finished being built, she swipes Ella's bucket of glitter away from her, and throws it onto the tower as a finishing touch. Sugar's team loses the challenge and at the elimination ceremony, Sugar is shown to be mad at Beardo for making it sound like she farted. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Sugar compliments Leonard, saying that she never understands what he says, so that must mean that he's smart. However, she is interrupted by Ella's singing, and angrily yells at her, as she was not done talking to the wizard. In the confessional, Sugar states that she believes Ella is fake and is only acting like a nice girl. When the team tries to choose someone to compete in last obstacle course, Shawn says that Sugar is a perfect candidate, due to her experience with pigs on a farm. However, Sugar disagrees, saying that they have a wizard on their team, which annoys Dave, who thinks that Sky should be last for her athleticism. Sugar stills sees Leonard as the only one who can compete in last obstacle, eventually forcing her team to agree. During the challenge, Sugar picks the third obstacle for herself and is very happy to have a pig as a partner, kissing and petting it. She finds her way out of the labyrinth before Amy and Samey, but at first, refuses to give the pig to Ella. Despite this, the pig prefers to go with Ella rather than with Sugar, due to her great singing, leaving the latter sad and making her dislike Ella even more. When Dave yells at Leonard to climb the wall and stop casting spells, Sugar tells him to give the wizard a chance. Waneyihtam Maskwak loses the challenge yet again. Sugar most likely voted for Ella at the elimination ceremony when paired up against Leonard, making her feel devastated and shocked by Leonard's elimination, screaming that she loves him as he's shot out of the cannon. Trivia *She appears to be a parody of TV personality Alana "Honey Boo Boo" Thompson from Here Comes Honey Boo Boo (a spinoff of Toddlers & Tiaras), as they're both beauty pageant queens, and their names are quite similar, "Honey" and "Sugar". **She also appears to be a parody of Thompson's mother, June "Mama June" Shannon, who also acts as Thompson's stage mother and served in that role on Toddlers & Tiaras. *Sugar is one of seven characters to have a gap in their teeth, with the others being Chef Hatchet, Cody, Leonard, Mike, Rodney, and Heather (before it was filled in with a gold tooth). **Not counting Heather, who didn't originally have a gap, she is the only female with a gap in her teeth. *If the non-elimination/non-immunity in This Is The Pits! is not counted, Sugar was immune for seven straight episodes, more than anyone else in the series. *Sugar is the second contestant to have the word "Queen" in her label, as she is called The Pageant Queen, the first being Heather, who is labeled The Queen Bee. **Oddly enough, both have a one-sided conflict with a "princess", who they are responsible for eliminating. *Sugar is one of thirteen contestants never to be voted out normally, the others being Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, and Zoey. *Sugar is one of two contestants confirmed to have competed in a beauty pageant, with the other being Dakota. Gallery SugarFreshTV.png ''' Total Drama: Pahkitew Island''' StopFidgiting.png|Sugar threatens Topher. Idiot speech.png|Sugar doesn't have an actual parachute. Sugar and Leonard.png|Sugar is happy to have a wizard on her team. Sugar loves Grease Pig.png|Sugar forcibly hugging her team's pig. Noooo.PNG|Sugar's reaction to Leonard being voted off. Illmissyouwizard.PNG|"I love you, wizard!" - Sugar Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama Pahkitew Island Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Categoría:Waneyihtam Maskwak